The Day Will Come
by Pickle Pee
Summary: A true prodigy who possessed the ideal mix of combat prowess and a semblance that could topple an entire city. For some he was an asset, a weapon, a symbol. For most he was the biggest butchering bastard in all of Remnant, and that would never change, no matter how much he wanted it to. (OP OC but that's the point.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm new to writing fanfics and I thought RWBY was a good fandom to start with. Pls help me decide if this is mature or not. I won't be adding sexual stuff but there will be violence. Hehehe anyway take it easy on this noob writer. Enjoy.**

* * *

A child skipped along a couple of rocks making a path across a river. It was the beginning of spring, the trees glistened with the vibrant colors of new life and the wind blew to create the perfect atmosphere for a morning walk. As her soft fox ears twitched from the breeze, the little girl took her stroll on one of the rare forests of Atlas, the snow had just begun melting and thank Oum for it too as it had been far too long since her last outdoor activity, she always did enjoy the company of wildlife.

Her parents didn't appreciate her going out so much and who could blame them. Being White Fang Rebels was a tough gig, the hunters of Atlas were no joke and were constantly sniffing them out. And as much as she wanted to ease her parent's burden, staying at the camp all day was just too much of a bore. Besides she always did feel out of place being the only child among the rebels. They would never say it out loud but she knew the other White Fang rebels didn't think she belonged either. It wasn't her fault that her parents couldn't help but bring her along for the ride.

There were times when she wished she could have a better life, one that involved less running, less hiding. The adults always said that they had to fight and stay strong for their people, she didn't care about all that though, she just wanted to spend more time playing with her mother and father.

As she walked through the forest she eventually comes to clearing where the towering skyscrapers of a faraway city can be seen from a distance. She had heard stories of the place from some of the grown ups back in the camp. Apparently it was one of the most technologically advanced places in the world. If she squinted hard enough she could make out the structure that was said to be the Atlas Hunter Academy towering over many of the other man made marvels. So beautiful and yet it was the source of their greatest foes. A small part of her wished she could journey towards the towering spectacles but she was always told to stay away.

As she made the journey home she felt a chilling breeze. It crept on her skin and made her hairs stand on edge, her furry ears twitched as her eyes went wide. It lasted for a split second and then it was gone. She started to make haste.

...

She arrived just in time to spot a large group of the adults carrying in a large shipment of dust into the camp. Probably nabbed another Schnee Dust Company caravan. "That's the third one this month! We are on a roll!" she heard one of them say. "Don't let it inflate your ego." Another said sternly. "We almost got caught this time, you were lucky those Atlesian knights have piss poor aim."

Suddenly a voice called out to her "Back from another another nature walk?" As she looked to the side, the girl recognised the face of her mother. A fox faunus much like she was thankfully not wearing her unsightly White Fang mask. Though it did reveal the accusing frown dressed on her face. "Haven't we talked about this? What did your father and I say about going too far from camp?"

The girl looked down and tried her best to look apologetic "Not to?.."

Her mother let out a near silent sigh and whispered mostly to herself "What am I going to do with you..?"

At that moment another tired voice rang out from behind her mother. "What's the issue this time?" then appeared the large intimidating figure of her father, a bear faunus who seemed too gruff and hairy to have been able to win the affections of her rather elegant mother.

"Guess who wandered off again?" Her mother said unamused.

"Why don't we let it go just this once dear. It's the first real day of spring, let her live a little." Her father said coming to the rescue as he winked at his little girl and receiving a soft smile back.

"She can't keep doing this forever, every day she ventures out like that is another day where a hunter might find her." Her mother shoots back

"Let it go" Her father says as he lays a hand on each of the women in his life. "It didn't happen today so no harm done. But as punishment I think our little one here deserves a little visit from... the tickle grim! Raaaarhh!"

Her father quickly grabbed her sides and proceeded to elicit screams of laughter from his prey. The sight of which drew out a much needed smirk from the mother faunus. The moment ended when the rain began to fall.

"Strange, I didn't think it would rain today." The large bear faunus said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. His wife spoke out after "C'mon you two, let's find some shade."

At that moment lightning struck not too far from where the family was standing. The light blinded everyone for a second as all who were present had to shield their eyes and the deafening sound of thunder followed soon after. When the sound of explosions from another part of the camp echoed through the forest they all knew something was wrong.

The father was the first to speak up. "Get back to the tent, gather anything useful, and be prepared to leave at a moment's notice. I'm going to find out what's going on."

The little fox faunus noticed the concerned faces on both of her parents and felt her heart start beating faster.

Her mother having no objections gave him a quick nod "be careful.." she said as she took her daughter's hand and rushed into the camp.

As they ran, faint screams could be heard getting louder and louder as they got deeper and deeper in. Soon enough the air around them began to heat up despite the rain falling harder than it ever should. A faint orange light engulfed the horizon, something big was burning. When the two reached their tent, the older fox faunus began rummaging through their supplies picking up all of the essentials for survival and a long journey.

Her daughter stood there in silence for a few moments until she asked "When will daddy get back?"

Without so much as a single pause in her preparations her mother answered. "I don't know sweetie."

The young girl asked again "What's going on outside?"

somewhat losing her patience her mother answered again, "I don't know."

Again she asked another question "Where are we going?"

This time her mother turned around and held her daughter by her shoulders, her face filled with sadness and pleading. "Sweetie I-I don't know.. You have to trust in mommy and you have to trust in daddy. Everything is going to be alright I promise.."

Despite her affirmation, her voice sounded less than sure. The little faunus dove into her mother and just for a second they paid no mind to everything around them as they held each other in an embrace they can only wish could last a lifetime

After a few moments of silence the father of the family entered the tent. He was breathing heavily, bloody, burned, and bruised. A look of fear the likes they have never seen on him marred his face. "We have to leave.. Now!"

The bear faunus had his eyes open wide, blood trickling down the side of his lips.

"What's going on?!" the girl's mother was near her breaking point. Emotions fluctuating, the fear of this unknown threat was starting to get to her.

"There's no time!" he shouted back "We have to lea-"

His voice was cut short by the sound of deafening thunder. The ground shook and tent was blown away. Its inhabitants launched in the air. The little fox faunus fell on her back. Ears ringing and vision blurry, she struggled to get ahold of herself. When she finally regained her senses, what she saw made her cover her mouth and feel sick to the stomach as she teared up at the sight of countless White Fang on the ground either dying or already dead. Some suffered from blunt force trauma while others were unrecognisably burned. A few with missing limbs were begging for someone to end their misery and the ones who shared the worst fates were letting out nightmarish screams as flames spread across their bodies.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to call for her parents to come and take her away from this hell. Yet her voice decided to abandon her at this moment. Blue light began to flicker at the corner of her eye, she slowly turned her head, her entire body shaking and her breathing out of control. She takes in the form of a humanoid figure, blue lightning crackling and pulsing from his body. His eyes glowing bright azure from the darkness of his hood and aimed directly at her. The intimidation was overwhelming. At this point her body refused to move as she stared wide eyed at the man who was most probably behind the horrors she had witnessed.

The man walked closer and closer and she knew her life would be over soon if she didn't get away. As much as she tried though, she just couldn't get her body to move. His shadow now touched her, he was right there, an arm away and staring into her soul. At this point her tears were openly flowing as all this was just too much to take, but right when she thought it was all over, another figure crashed into the hooded man.

Her burly father pushed the man back as she stared with disbelief. "Run!" he shouted at her as he struggled to fend off the stranger. Try as she might though, her legs just refused to move. She watched as her father was tossed aside with ease by the man who reached for a weapon at his side.

Both she and her father stared astonished at the weapon now being brandished by their enemy. A short hammer crackling with lightning, raw power emanating from its core. It was terrifying. She watched as her father once again charged at the stranger and she watched as the man bashed her father's head open with one swing. It was as if a lightning bolt struck him head on. The little faunus began to shed even more tears as her breaking voice began letting out soft cries.

Another voice rang out from the side "Noooo!"

She heard her mother scream as she charged straight towards the hooded man armed with a pair of dual knives in an act of rage and despair.

The little fox faunus watched her mother run towards the man who killed her father and began whispering to herself "No... no.. no. no no no" the whispers grew louder and louder. "Don't go that way mother. Come here. Run away. Come to me." She began speaking much louder until she screamed at the top of her voice not being able to take it anymore. "MOTHER!"

At the same moment the stranger dodged her attack with the knives and struck her right in the middle of her chest. A sickening crack could be heard as her mother's rib cage was shattered. The little girl whimpered as her mother fell to her knees, blood pouring out of her mouth. She looked at her daughter and with a face mixed with sorrow and regret whispered "I'm sorry…" She stopped breathing moments after and collapsed into a bleeding mess.

The little faunus had now given into despair and was openly wailing. "Mommy.. Daddy.. please.. Don't leave me!" She kept screaming and crying even as the hooded man walked closer to her. He got close enough to the point where he towered over her hammer in hand covered with the blood of her loved ones. She didn't care though, too overwhelmed by the fact that the two people she cared about most were gone, she failed to notice the man raising his hammer and charging it with lightning. As her cries got softer she looked up at the man who killed her parents with a dead expression. She whispered to him "Please.. Take me to them.." Lightning crackled as he let his hammer down.

…

He woke up expressionless. Black hair messy. Bags under his eyes. Sweat covered every inch of his bare skin.

An older man sat across him wearing a white overcoat. Silver linings on the side of his hair. Ironwood..

"Bad dream?" he asked

"Yeah.."

* * *

 **There are two ways I can think of to continue this story.**

 **1\. OC applies for Beacon despite bad past (cliche but does this ever get old?)**

 **2\. OC continues to be an asshole working for Atlas and eventually butts heads with all our favourite characters**

 **Lemme know if this is worth continuing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's another one. For anyone wondering if the events from the last chapter actually happened, let's just say that it was more of a bad memory than a dream. Also my friend recommended I add more spaces in this chapter and so I did.**

 **As for the route I was planning to take, I decided to go for a bit of both. Enjoy.**

* * *

A young man lay on a row of seats. As he slowly picked himself up, he brushed aside the dark obsidian hair covering his ghostly blue eyes. The deep humming sound of a large engine resonated throughout the entire room. It didn't take long for him to remember where he was, in a capital airship bound for Vale.

Brenner Ragnar. That was his name, though he almost never hears it. The people he works with prefer to call him by his codename "Blitz"

At first it sounded a bit strange to him, a little too foreign, though he supposed Blitz sounded better than Specialist 0172499. In time he grew to accept it as his own and at this point Blitz became closer to a real name for him than Brenner ever did. In truth, outside Atlas, he was known by many names, Faunus Killer, Stormbringer, a select few have given him the title of Remnant's Atrocity and it wasn't without reason. His most famous name however, the one that was known all around remnant, was a title that spread fear throughout all the kingdoms. "The Butcher of Atlas."

The stories they told about him rarely had happy endings. At least for the enemies of the kingdom. Entire villages razed to the ground, convoys and travelling parties annihilated, political adversaries assassinated, all for the glory of the northern kingdom.

He was their secret weapon, their symbol of power, their rod of dominance. He made the will of Atlas into a force of nature and he had yet to even reach his 20's. Atlas did a good job of keeping the lawyers, ethical workers, and Social Justice Warriors at bay. In return he would provide the kingdom with unprecedented efficiency and more firepower than they could ever dream of.

Ironwood sat on one side of the airship's row of seats, Blitz could feel the eyes of the general analyzing him.

"Are you sure you're alright, we're going to need you at your best in the days to come." The older man said as straightforward as ever.

In truth Blitz was far from being at his best but he'd never tell anyone that. "Yeah.. I'm fine." he replied unconvincingly.

The general let out a soft grunt as he nodded to his protégé "Now that your awake, I think it's time I gave you a full mission briefing. What did your handler tell you about your assignment?"

Blitz let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in as he recalled the chat with his handler. "Due to recent events I am to provide extra protection and security during the Vytal Festival. Because of the large crowd and the fact that the event is being aired on television I am not under any circumstances permitted to use lethal force."

After a moment of thought Ironwood responded "Right. But that's not nearly all that is being asked of you. The younger man raised an eyebrow at this as his superior continued. "The higher-ups of Atlas and I have all agreed to let you compete in the festival." If Blitz was alarmed by this at all, then it was not evident as his face retained its ever expressionless form. "We believe that you present Atlas with its best shot at winning first place. As a matter of fact we are almost certain of it." Looks like Atlas was looking for another way to increase its prestige. As if they didn't have enough. A part of Blitz wasn't surprised.

"I don't believe I am qualified to compete sir." he spoke up, interrupting Ironwood.

"Actually you are at the perfect age to compete, so I've taken the liberty of enrolling you in Atlas Academy and signing you up as an exchange student." Ironwood continues to explain.

Blitz pondered upon the thought of him making an appearance on national television. It was as if Ironwood completely forgot about his reputation, who he was, and what people thought of him.

"If you are concerned about performing in such a big stage, you shouldn't be. As you already know, Atlas has taken extreme measures to conceal your identity and your face. The general public know only of your deeds and your reputation. They know you more as a myth or a symbol than anything. Not as a person." The young man wondered if that was supposed to make him feel better.

"Furthermore I have already assigned you a team." Ironwood motions towards the cockpit doors "Penny could you please come in?"

In comes a strange girl with curly orange hair, bright green eyes, and a wide smile that almost seemed uncanny. Her dress was mostly old school with a dash of sci-fi in the form of neon green streaks in some areas.

"Allow me to introduce you to your new partner, Ms. Penny Polendina." Ironwood said bluntly.

"Salutations! It is good to finally meet you Specialist Blitz, I have heard stories of many of your previous assignments. I hope we turn out to be Sen-sational partners!"

Blitz stared dumbfounded at his new partner's demeanor before realizing that he was quite familiar with the name Polendina.

"And yes she is related to Dr. Polendina. His only daughter." Ironwood explained somehow reading his thoughts yet again. Perhaps the General was starting to get to know him too well.

Dr. Polendina, a brilliant scientist. Blitz looked to the side of the room where he placed his hammer, also the creator of one of the most genocidal weapons that ever existed.

… (Flashback)...

The room was empty. An electronic sign near the entrance displayed the word "TRAINING ROOM 011." The walls, floor, and ceiling were all painted white. There was nothing here save for the two people currently standing in the middle

An old man with dark skin, a full white beard, and donning an Atlas lab coat carefully handed over a large mechanical hammer to an even younger looking 16 year old Blitz. The hammer was decorated with grooves to form the shape of what looks like a leafless tree. Other than that it seemed pretty ordinary.

"It's finally finished, I daresay this could be my finest piece of work yet!" Dr. Polendina exclaimed clearly proud of his creation.

"Unlike most of the weapons huntsmen use these days, this hammer can't do anything fancy. It can't change into a firearm nor does it have a second form or function, we had to sacrifice creativity for that is the price you pay for raw power." The Scientist explained as Blitz examined the weapon. He took note of how light it was despite it being what was essentially a big hunk of compressed metal.

"This weapon was designed to withstand the full force of your semblance and can allow you to better focus and control it. There are millions of microscopic circuits in there to store the energy so go ahead, give it a go!" The old man pretty much gave up trying to hide his excitement at this point.

Sparks started trickling out of the weapon as Blitz began channeling his semblance through it. The grooves around the hammer began to glow blue with electricity and the air around them began circulating violently. The sparks grew more chaotic as the weapon charged up until by the end he was surrounded by a cyclone of wind and lightning.

Cocking back and with as much force as he can muster, Blitz threw his hammer towards one of the white walls.

There was a flash of lightning as the impact of the weapon created enough wind pressure to send poor Dr. Polendina reeling. Bolts of lightning resonated from the point of impact as the entire facility shook. Atlas personnel simultaneously let out concerned gasps and even Ironwood in his office had to contact security to ask if they were under attack.

As the smoke cleared inside the training room, Dr. Polendina struggled to get up as he tried to collect himself. His eyes widened when he saw the gaping hole where the hammer had struck. Only it wasn't just a hole, almost half the room had been blown off revealing the open air outside. What made it even more impressive was that the training room had been designed to withstand large amounts of punishment. These walls were supposedly "heavily reinforced".

Dr. Polendina gazed with a gaping jaw at the display of brute strength and for the first time since they've met, thanked the stars that this kid was on their side.

"Never go all out in here again." he said still in disbelief.

...End of Flashback…

Blitz took in Penny Polendina's appearance and took note of the fact that she looked nothing like her father. Not that he minded it though, the difference was just striking.

Ironwood continued with his briefing. "Ms. Polendina isn't used to life away from home, but rest assured that she is perfectly able to perform in combat situations. Even so, she struggles with... people.. so I am relying on you to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble. I trust you can do this, are you up for it?"

Blitz continued to stare at Penny, his expression unreadable as usual. She stared back, smiling from ear to ear the entire time.

After a few silent moments Blitz responded with a curt "Yes sir.."

"Good." Ironwood said with a nod as he began to stand up. "Now I'll take my leave so you two may become better acquainted. I suggest coming up with a battle strategy for the Vytal Tournament."

Ironwood makes for the exit and shuts the door behind him. After which the two still remaining in the room begin to engage in an awkward staring contest. Penny never wavering with that plastic grin on her face and Blitz staring back looking genuinely uninterested.

Finally Penny broke the silence "I can't wait to get to Beacon! Are you not excited as well Specialist Blitz?"

More silence followed, yet somehow it didn't seem to faze Penny one bit.

"I can finally meet some new people!" Penny's face brightened "And perhaps they would consider being my friends! Do you think they would?!"

Blitz continued to listen without saying a word.

Penny moved closer to Blitz clasping her hands as she asked "Will you be my friend Specialist Blitz?" Her expression showing clear signs of excitement.

"No." The young man said sharply, finally using his voice.

And as if what he just said wasn't completely inappropriate or rude, Penny went on. "Oh I see.. We cannot be friends.. for we are partners now! And that would mean our relationship extends to more than just mere friendship!"

Blitz narrowed his eyes as his jaw lowered just a bit. How dense..

"I for one am so glad and honored to be your partner Specialist Blitz!" Penny continued "I have heard many stories of how you protect Atlas from Grim and The White Fang!

Upon hearing this Blitz suddenly grew tense as he felt a lump growing in his throat. For the first time he directed a question towards the Quirky girl. "What did they tell you..?" he asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

Penny smiled wider as she recalled the tales. "Let's see, I heard you were able to recapture a heavily armed fortress controlled by White Fang single handedly! Oh and also I heard of the time you repelled an entire army of them when they tried to attack one of the southern villages. Oh and that time when you heroically charged in and attacked this camp in the fore-"

"That's enough.." Blitz interrupted quietly. Figures they would tell her what he did. Just not how.

"Alright then, would you like to hear some of my stories?" Penny asked.

"No thanks" Blitz quickly responded

"How about I prepare some tea to celebrate our new partnership!" Penny continued unrelenting.

"No.." answered the same voice.

"Would you like to play a game?" Penny asked once more.

This time she was met with silence as Blitz began to lower himself on the seats once more. After laying down he adjusted himself in a comfortable position facing away from the strange girl in the room and closed his eyes.

Penny never letting go of her perky attitude spoke once more "Sleep it is then!" she cried earning a shiver of annoyance from the resting body of the young man. "I look forward to working with you Specialist Blitz! Have a spectacular nap!"

Unexpectedly Blitz responded while still facing away from her. "Drop the Specialist, just Blitz is fine."

At this Penny ended up smiling even wider than before with an open mouthed grin

Feeling quite satisfied with how she interacted with her new partner she cheerily sang back

"Very well then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings. It's me again. Had a lot of spare time today to make this filler chapter hehe. Still not sure if people prefer longer chapters but as of now I'm going with 2000+ words per chapter. Pretty short but it also means I can update frequently. Enjoy.**

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes after stretching a bit, yet they quickly shot wide open once he saw a bright smiling face two inches away from his own.

Penny was leaning over him, her waist bent at an almost perfect 90 degree angle. How long had she been in that position? Blitz cringed at the thought of Penny watching him for hours on end while he slept.

"Gooood Morning Blitz!" Her voice rang out at an unholy volume considering what time it was.

"I hope you had a pleasant nap. It has been approximately 30 seconds since our arrival in Vale." It was obvious she was excited about something.

Blitz continued to stare at the girl above him, brows furrowed and feeling a bit livid at the interruption of his peaceful morning.

"General Ironwood had given us orders to head straight to Beacon and check into our dorms." Penny continued despite the silence. "Are you prepared to leave?"

Blitz let out a grunt as he gently pushed Penny aside and headed towards the restroom. "I'm going to get dressed. Wait for me at the ship's exit." He told her as he entered another room.

Penny's voice echoed from behind him. "Would you like me to assist yo-"

"No!" Blitz interrupted as he slammed the door behind him.

…

Penny stood waiting by the large sliding doors marking the way out of the airship, humming to the tune of a song she had heard on the radio.

Blitz's footsteps echoed from inside the ship. As soon as he stepped into the light, Penny immediately noticed the difference in attire. Instead of the casual clothing he wore while sleeping, which consisted of a black T-shirt and joggers, he was now dressed in his combat suit. A thick leather coat over plates of matte body armor complete with shin guards, arm guards and full length leather gloves and boots. His weapon hung from his belt and leather straps held the armor pieces together. The entire set finished with a hooded cloak that swayed in the wind. All of it was colored with different shades of black, veering away from the usual color scheme of Atlas white.

Penny took some time to take in his appearance and commented "Salutations Blitz, I must say that you are looking faaan-tastic!" She said never losing her grin and giving an exuberant thumbs up.

Blitz raised an eyebrow at this. Was this girl out of her mind? Perhaps a mental birth disorder? Or maybe she was just blind and he never noticed. Everything he had seen from her so far seemed to point in those directions. Fantastic wasn't exactly the word he'd use to describe his own getup. More like practical, intimidating, even plain boring when you compare it to some other hunters' outfits.

Having wasted enough time, Blitz walked past Penny and took the road that would lead them straight to Beacon. They would have to ride another airship to get them across the river, the damn Atlas ship they used to get here was too large to dock in Beacon propper so they would have to take the local transportation after a detour through the city. The orange haired girl skipped joyously behind Blitz following his lead. On the way they ran into a couple of young guys and gals armed to the teeth and ready for action. Probably other exchange students here for the festival Blitz supposed.

He remained quiet as usual as they strolled to the academy, Penny on the other hand couldn't help but comment on every little thing. It was as if she actually found the subject of Vale history and architecture interesting. "I read in the Atlas archives that structures in Vale with red plated roofings symbolized the sta- #% $blahblahblah &^#"

Blitz couldn't care less.

After a while she started commenting on the other students passing by. "Oooh look, a group of faunus, by the looks of their clothing, they are probably students from Shade Academy!" Penny kept going. "And look over there, those students have quite the exotic weapons do they not?"

Soon the topics changed from the bright and sunny weather of Vale to the apparently interesting stores littered around the marketplace. It just wouldn't end.

Blitz wasn't sure how much more of this he could take so he did what any man who wanted to retain his sanity would do and blocked out the noise from his head. Dulling all his senses to the reception of any external forces, he made reaching the dormitories his one and only goal for the time being. Ignoring her was the only option at this point.

...

After several more minutes of walking, the airships that make trips to the academy were finally within reach.

Breathing a sigh of relief he decided to loosen up and check on the girl who had really been testing his patience only to find that she was nowhere to be seen behind him. Blitz started looking in all four directions his eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief. For a while he just stood there like a lost boy. Letting a low growl escape his throat he started trudging back in the opposite direction, away from his goal. "Just perfect..." he whispered to himself.

…

Velvet Scarlatina was making her way through the streets. She was just about finished doing her monthly grocery shopping in the city before heading back to the dorms. Her teammates always relied on her to when it comes to stocking up on food and she was always happy to act as the pseudo-mom of team CVFY. Oum knows Coco would never be up for it.

While looking for the last item on her list however, she ran into the one person she didn't want to meet in an unpopulated alley so far away from Beacon...

Cardin Winchester, and to make matters worse, his cronies were with him.

When their eyes met, Velvet felt her heart sink as the brutish student gave her a nasty grin. "Well look who it is boys, our favorite plush toy!" He said clearly mocking her.

Velvet now trembling attempted an escape by running the other way but was quickly grabbed by the arm. "Where do you think you're going rabbit?" came the cruel voice of her assailant. "Vomit boy might be off limits now but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun with you." Cardin pulls her closer, clutching both of her wrists. Velvet struggled with all her might but her physical strength didn't even come close to his. "It's been a while since the last time we got to hang out, why don't we play a little game? Sounds like fun right?" Cardin whispered close to her ear.

Velvet was coming close to tears when suddenly another voice rang out from the side. "Salutations fellow students!"

All eyes turned to face the stranger in their midst. Penny stood there smiling at the scene. "I heard that all of you were going to play a game!" she stated. "Do you mind if I joined you?"

A moment of silence followed by bursts of laughter from the males present in the area. Cardin was the first to recover, harshly throwing Velvet aside as she crashed into the wall with a shriek.

"You wanna play?" He said amused as he approached the newcomer. "Then why don't you just play dead!" he yelled as he swung his forearm and smacked Penny across the face. Her head jolted to the side but to his surprise she remained unfazed. She didn't even take a single step backwards and what's worse was that the hit really hurt his arm.

"What the hell!?" Cardin exclaimed clutching his now bruised forearm.

Penny brought her hand up to the cheek where she was struck. "I have never heard of such a game that entailed such violence.." she said uncharacteristically soft. "Is this some sort of traditional pastime exclusive only to Vale?" she asked more to herself than anyone. With a grin, the strange girl began to raise her arm up over her head. "If that is the case, I will be happy to engage in some good spirited face slapping!"

Cardin began to take steps backwards as the girl approached him with good (in his case bad) intentions. His lackeys attempted to intercept her, though any attempt to get close resulted in what was essentially a mechanical bitch slap to the face. With each smack to the jaw, Cardin's followers began to abandon him one by one leaving him to his unavoidable fate. Right when it was about that time for Cardin to get what he deserved however, he started flailing his arms around in front of him and screeched. "Enough! I yield!"

Penny looked at the terrified young man in front of her, her smile still plastered on her face. "Does that mean I win?" she asked, as she cocked her head to the side still somewhat uncertain.

Cardin now covering his face with his arms replied. "Yeah sure.. Whatever."

Penny started stiffly fist pumping like those old retro fighting game characters as she proclaimed "Victory! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!"

Cardin stared dumbfounded at what was happening before him. Being the asshole that he was, he saw an opportunity In this situation. While he thought of reaching for his mace, drawing a huntsman's weapon against civilians was strictly prohibited and is punishable by expulsion. So while the girl was distracted doing god knows what, he reached for a cement block near the walls of the alley and attempted to strike her down with it.

Before he could however, he felt something smack against the back of his head and lost consciousness a split second later.

As Cardin fell to the ground, a frazzled Velvet stood behind him holding an iron pipe she found on the ground.

Penny turned around and saw the collapsed form of Cardin Winchester. "Oh? I suppose he was fatigued by our game." she said placing a finger to her lip.

Dropping the pipe, Velvet stepped closer towards the orange haired girl. "Thank you for saving me." she said with a relieved smile. "I honestly thought I was a-"

"You.." Another voice crept into the alley sounding like a tired and broken man.

"Blitz!" Penny yelled as soon as she heard his voice and quickly rushed over to him. "You found me! I was starting to get worried."

"Why did you wander off?" Blitz asked, the irritation evident in his voice. Though not so much on his face.

"Oh it is a long story but it started when I spotted a specimen of this rare species of Arachnid which can only be found in Vale. So naturally I followed it and…."

Penny went on and continued to tell the story of how they got separated. Meanwhile a silent Velvet Scarlatina focused her vision and her thoughts on Blitz who had appeared out of nowhere. Her Eyes were wide open, brows heavily furrowed, her trembling jaw dropped and was left gaping at the young man too busy dealing with Penny to notice. Velvet's legs began to feel weak. Stomach churning, breath hitching, until Blitz, after scolding Penny, finally began to notice her. As he turned his head their eyes met and locked onto each other for a few seconds, for Velvet however, it might as well have been a lifetime. It looked like she had seen a ghost, or more accurately a demon who wanted nothing more than to slowly rip her apart.

Finally mustering enough strength to get her legs to move, she ran towards the opposite direction as fast as her legs could take her. As she ran her breathing was completely erratic. She had to get out of there. She had to escape. It was him. At first she thought it was a coincidence but after taking a closer look, she knew for sure that it was definitely him. At that moment there was only one thing that she could think about, one thing that she could hope to do.

Run.

…

Blitz stood still, thinking about the faunus who had just fled at the sight of him. It was almost as if she knew... No she couldn't have. He shrugged the thought away as he spoke back to his newly appointed partner. "We're leaving." he said as he made his way back towards the airships bound for beacon. "Don't ever disappear like that again.." He warned her rather menacingly but to little effect as the peppy girl merely responded with a "Yes sir, it won't happen again!" and she was back to merrily skipping behind him.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welp here's another one. Enjoy**

* * *

Blitz and Penny were on their way back to the airship that made trips to Beacon when the young man suddenly felt the need to relieve himself.

Spotting a nearby restroom he quickly turned to the girl still chatting away beside him and spoke. "I need to use the restroom... Stay here and don't move, understand?"

"Yes sir I understand! I won't move from this spot right here!" Penny exclaimed in return, stomping her foot on the pavement where she stood.

Then with a nod and a grunt Blitz entered the public restroom.

At the absence of her partner, the curly haired girl began humming radio show tunes as a way to pass the time.

"I'm so lucky to have such an amazing partner! This is so exciting!" She thought to herself as her mind began to wander on the countless possibilities that awaited them in Beacon. New friends, great battles, exploring a place that wasn't just white walls and machinery. Penny started giggling in delight as she thought of all the things that she wanted to do.

The moment ended however when a young blond monkey faunus rushed past her, snapping her out of her self induced trance. Two men wearing suspenders and ties were hot on his tail, chasing him down as he got farther down another alley.

"Hmm how curious…" Penny whispered to herself. "Perhaps they were-oof!"

She was suddenly knocked down to the ground by a pale skinned girl all dressed in white. Even her tied hair was colored like snow.

As she lay back flat on the pavement, Penny noticed three other girls come out of the corner. A buxom blonde wearing an outfit resembling a space cowboy, a brunette with a bow on her head, and a petite scarlet haired girl sporting a black laced dress.

"No! He got away!" the pale girl, currently on top of Penny yelled as she watched the disappearing forms of the faunus and men chasing him down.

Her blonde haired companion seemed to notice the strange position of her friend and decided to speak up. "Uhh Weiss?" she said while pointing a finger towards Penny.

The snow white girl looked back towards Penny and jumped up when she saw an uncanny smile beaming only inches away from her. "Aaahh!" she let out a small shriek as she stood up to join her other friends.

"Salutations!" came the voice of Penny as she remained lying on the ground.

"Uh hello." Said the scarlet haired girl.

"Are you.. Ok?" The tall blonde asked.

"I am wonderful, thank you for asking!" Penny replied receiving concerned looks from all four girls.

"Do you.. want to get up?" Continued the blonde rather hesitantly.

After a moment thought Penny replied with a high pitched "Yes!" and proceeded to perform a perfect kick up like a trained martial artist. The four other girls cautiously took a step back from the anomaly that was before them.

Penny then began her introductions. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." Said the strawberry scented girl.

The snow white lady who ran into her followed suit. "I'm Weiss."

The girl wearing mostly black and that large bow settled for just saying "Blake."

Lastly the blonde introduced herself as Yang after making sure that she didn't suffer from a concussion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny exclaimed once again as she eyed all of them.

"You already said that.." Came the voice of the girl known as Weiss as she narrowed her eyes at the strange girl.

After another brief yet tremendously awkward moment of silence, Penny responded. "So I did!" as if she made a groundbreaking discovery.

"Well sorry for running into you!" Weiss then apologized as she began to turn around to avoid any more quirky behavior.

The rest of the team followed her lead while the girl named Ruby left a parting message. "Farewell friend!" she said as she walked alongside her team towards the opposite direction.

"She was.. Weird." The girl named Yang whispered quietly to her team.

"What did you call me?" Penny's voice suddenly came from in front of them and lo and behold there she was standing right in their faces when only a second ago she was being left behind in that alley. Weiss was looking back and forth staring in disbelief.

"Oh I'm really sorry! I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized but was immediately shot down.

"No, not you." Penny walked over to Ruby and leaned right in her face. "You.." she said staring into her soul.

"Me?" Came Ruby's squeaky little cry as the strange girl kept coming onto her.

"I-I don't know what I uh-um-ahh!" Ruby was at a loss for words.

"You called me friend! Am I really your friend?" Penny was staring at Ruby with the eyes of a child waiting in anticipation, curiosity and excitement filled her features and in that moment, even with the rest of her team giving signals, trying to stop her from doing anything rash, Ruby Rose just couldn't say no.

"Y-yeah sure! Why not!" she replied after a few seconds of thought.

"Ahaha sensational!" came a sudden cry of celebration from Penny.

"We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny went on until a hand fell on her shoulder.

"What are you doing..?" said a new voice

Penny slowly turned her head over her shoulder and there stood Blitz with his usual look of perpetual exhaustion as always. "Greetings Blitz! Have you met my new friends?"

Blitz looked over at the four strangers, shook his head and let out a tired sigh as he stepped forward to greet them.

"Please forgive my partner here for anything she may have caused." Blitz formally addressed the four. "She's.. very excited today."

"It's fine.." Ruby said to the young man.

"I mean it WAS a little awkward.." Yang whispered to herself before receiving an elbow to the gut from her sister. "Oww! Hey!"

Weiss then noticed something. "Wait a minute.. partners? YOU two are going to compete in the tournament?" She asked obviously shocked while pointing a finger at the duo.

Blitz gave her a nod.

"Well Weiss, you did say you wanted to scout out the competition." Yang said as she smiled at the heiress.

Weiss eyed Penny and Blitz and took note of their appearances. Penny didn't look like much of a threat and Blitz seemed like just another hunter in training. Despite his menacing reputation, Blitz looked like a fairly average dude. He had an average build for a hunter. His messy black hair was almost touching his neon blue eyes with heavy bags underneath like he hadn't slept in days. His outfit looked heavily armored though and she had to admit, it looked a little intimidating.

"Hmph. From the looks of these two, we don't need to worry much." Weiss said crossing her arms.

Blitz raised an eyebrow at the girl who had just low-key insulted him and his partner and their eyes locked onto each other. After a few tense moments of silence, Ruby attempted to diffuse the situation.

"He-Hey! I just realized that we didn't get your name yet!" She said as she stepped between the two.

Penny, who had been silent for quite a while up to this point intervened.

"This is Blitz, My wonderful partner!" She cried aloud as she pointed her arms at the young man.

She then proceeded to introduce Team RWBY one by one.

"Blitz, this is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang!" She pointed to each one as she said their names.

Blitz gave a small bow to the four. "Again, allow me to offer my apologies for taking up so much of your time. Now if you can excuse us then we must be going." The young man said with closed eyes.

Blitz dragged Penny by the arm as they started making their way towards Beacon once again. How many people were they going to disturb today? Blitz could only hope that this was the last time.

"Farewell new friends!" Penny cried as she waved to the four girls who were slowly disappearing in the distance.

"What was up with that..?" Yang said to the rest of her team as they awkwardly waved back at the strange girl.

 **…**

At the highest point of Beacon academy. The top floor of the tallest tower held the office of the headmaster. Ozpin was known to be of the calm and collected sort. You would be hard pressed to find anything that could faze him, he was always one step ahead, he always knew what to do. As he sat comfortably on his chair, he would radiate an aura of serenity and security. Yet at this moment even he had to admit that there was some sort of apprehension involved in one of Remnant's most notorious figures coming to attend a school for huntsmen.

This meeting with James Ironwood was for the purpose of assurance. He needed to hear from his comrade that taking this anomaly into his school was safe for everyone involved. Glynda Goodwitch one of his most trusted, was present as well as a certain dusty old crow.

"You can't be freakin serious Ironwood!" Came the raspy voice of Qrow Branwen. A rather roguish middle aged hunter. "You're sending him here!? What the hell are you thinking!?"

Qrow and Ironwood were now facing off from opposite ends of the office. Eyes locked and ready to tear each other's heads off.. Or at least Qrow looked like he might.

The wise headmaster at this point decided to intervene "Qrow, Enough.. Let's hear what the good general has to say on the situation first." Ozpin gave Ironwood a nod before the Atlesian started to explain.

"Atlas wants him to compete. He's of the right age and he's the best of the best. He's now a registered student in Atlas Academy so we're not committing any violations by doing this."

At those words Qrow started to visibly clench his shaking fists, now more furious than ever. "I don't care about breaking the rules! Did you forget who this guy is?" he cried as he brought his hands down on one end of Ozpin's desk. "You're letting the butcher of freaking Atlas just walk in here with all of the students!"

Qrow fumed as Ironwood continued to defend his position."I assure you that despite his reputation, Specialist Blitz is well mannered and obeys orders to the letter. Another reason I brought him here is for the student's safety." Ironwood directed his statements mostly to Qrow who was still staring him down.

Qrow's voice now came out as a nearly inaudible whisper as he looked to the ground. "So all those White Fang Camps, those hideouts, are you saying everything he did was just following orders?"

The room fell silent for a moment as all who were present looked to the general in anticipation.

Ironwood, never showing any signs of weakness replied. "He did what had to be done."

Before Qrow could lunge at the Atlesian in a fit of rage, he was interrupted by Ozpin. "What he has done in past does not matter to me. My concern is whether or not he is a danger to my students." The green wizard explained, after which he took a sip of his coffee.

At this Ironwood looked his old friend in the eye and spoke the words he wanted to hear. "I assure you, Specialist Blitz is an asset when it comes to the safety of the students. He has never done anything out of line since the day we assigned him."

"Hard to believe.." Qrow sneering at the side piped out one last remark.

"Enough Qrow." Ozpin said calmly as he stood. "If James vouches for him then I think it's worth giving the young man a chance. Besides.. The safest place for him to be right now is-"

"On an abandoned island far far away from here?" Qrow interrupted with a false smile and a shrug..

Ozpin unamused, adjusts his round spectacles and continues. "On our side."

The headmaster paced towards the massive window that gave him a clear view of his academy and spoke once more. "Glynda please accompany our guests on their way out. I need some time alone if you don't mind."

"Of course." came the voice of Glynda Goodwitch who had been silent up to this point as she escorted the two bickering men towards the elevator down.

Ozpin now alone, looks down upon his school, his accomplishment, and his greatest responsibility. "Things just keep getting more and more complicated, don't they?" He asks no one but himself.

He takes another sip of coffee before losing himself in thought.

 **…**

"Finally…" Blitz could not put into words the relief he felt at the sight of Beacon right in front of him.

"Amazing! It's even bigger than I imagined!" came the voice of Penny at his side. She was gawking at the sight of the academy and people were starting to stare.

"Let's just find our dorms so I can get some rest.." Blitz said as he began walking towards the entrance.

"As you wish Blitz!" Penny declared as she trotted right at his side.

 **…**

The academy looked big on the outside but inside, Blitz might as well have been navigating a labyrinth. Almost an hour has passed since their arrival and they still haven't found their dorms.

Penny didn't seem to mind though, if fact it looked like she was actually enjoying herself. She was taking in all the sights as they continued on what was pretty much an extended tour of the academy.

In Blitz' view however, they were just lost. To make matters worse Penny was being loud again and it wasn't so easy to just walk up to someone and ask for directions. If it wasn't obvious already, Blitz wasn't very social. He was slowly losing his will to carry on with each step he took. Ironwood even gave him a map too.. How the hell was he even lost right now.

One wrong turn later and the duo ended up in the school cafeteria. The food looked quite appetizing really but food wasn't what he needed at the moment.

Blitz put a hand on his forehead and grumbled. "Oh this is juuust perfect.."

"Oooh did we come here for a snack Blitz?" Penny said while yanking on his sleeve.

"No." was all Blitz said while he turned around to begin searching for their dorms once more.

Just as he was about to make a complete 180 degree turn however, he felt someone crash into him and with that crash came a surge of scorching heat.

"O-o-omygosh! I'm so sorry!" came the panicked squeaky voice of a young man.

Blitz at first couldn't understand why he was in so much pain but then he looked down and saw the still smoking stains of hot chocolate on his private section. Of all the places.. Blitz was silent yet still visibly shaking, eyes wide open, and teeth clenched. Even he had to admit, this really hurt and the stains made it look like he took a dump with his front end. Why oh why was this happening to him?

Blitz turned his head up to face the young man responsible for causing him so much pain and saw the face of a terrified blonde. Among all the hunters in training at the academy, this guy really looked out of place. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie and over those were pieces of white armor plates. He looked like some wannabe knight in shining armor but right now Blitz was seeing dead meat.

Beside the blonde boy stood three figures who were probably his teammates. They were mostly in shock, hands covering their mouth or on their heads. Penny on the other hand just stood there staring at the chocolate stain on Blitz' pants.

Right then Blitz took a step forward clenching his fist, the natural blonde boy started taking steps back while still spouting out apologies. "I-I swear I didn't mean it! It was an accident! IjustturnedaroundandyouwerethereandIdidn'tseeand-"

Before Blitz could come too close however, he stopped himself midway and took a deep breath. "Control.." He thought to himself. Then through closed teeth he spoke, venom oozing out of his syllables. "It'ss finee... But do you perhaps know where this location is? We've been lost for a while now.." Blitz pointed to a part of the map he was holding.

The boy, taken aback a bit by the question looked at the spot on the map and realized something. "Oh that's in the same area as our dorms! I could show you the way, it's not that far from here." He joyously said.

Looking at where he spilled his drink, the blonde continued "I'm Jaune by the way and again I'm really sorry.. Would you like me to wipe that off for you..?"

"No." came a quick reply.

"Ahaha… got it.." Jaune was starting to sweat a little.

"Mind if we come with you?" A new voice emerged belonging to a girl with bright red hair and green eyes. Two others were with her. An asian boy with quite the oriental getup and a orange haired girl like Penny, who had a pink theme going for her.

"Pyrrha! Hey why weren't you guys weren't giving me any backup!?" Jaune whispered loudly as he stared accusingly at his team.

"Hehehe sorry Jaune." Came the giggles from the orange haired girl.

Jaune let out a long sigh before starting introductions. "This is my 'wonderful' team.. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.." Jaune said as he pointed to each of his teammates. "Guys this is…" Jaune began though he quickly realized he didn't catch the stranger's names.

Thankfully Penny answered for him. "I'm Penny! And this is my partner Blitz!" She announced pretty loudly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Do you-"

Before she could cause any more awkward damage, Blitz stopped her right there. "I'm sure this can wait Penny.." he said putting a hand to her mouth. Blitz then looked towards Jaune and pleaded in desperation. "Look we just really need to find our rooms, can you help us out?.."

Jaune thinking of no better way of repaying him, agreed.

"Just follow me."

 **…**

"Here we are! It turns out our rooms are literally right beside each other so if you need anything feel free to-"

Jaune was interrupted by an exhausted Blitz "Yeah thanks see you later.." as he slammed the door in the poor boy's face.

Finally he had made it.. Victory was his. Never has a plain white bed looked so inviting.

Blitz didn't bother to wait as he immediately fell on the sheets and cushions.

Penny cocked her head to the side as she watched him. "Do you wish to sleep so soon Blitz?"

From the bed he glared at her with narrowed eyes as if asking 'seriously?'

"Yes." was his only reply.

Penny responded "Oh.. Then perhaps I shall join you!" she replied cheery as ever.

"Do what you want.." Blitz said as his eyes started to shut themselves involuntarily.

"What a nightmare.." he thought as he drifted away into slumber. He hadn't even met his other two teammates yet. Ironwood said they'll show up in the morning though so that should be fun.. Blitz hadn't interacted with many people his age until today but he decided then and there that teenagers were a strange bunch. So much energy.. So much life.. For a moment he wondered if he could ever be like them, just a normal guy.. but the thought disappeared as his consciousness did, leaving him fast asleep in a room so far away from home.

Let's hope tomorrow goes better than today..

* * *

 **I know I put OCxRuby but keep in mind I plan to make this a very slow burn.. It's gonna take a while..**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK. So I'm just gonna assume that the people who read this are familiar with the events of RWBY. This chapter happens during chapter 16 of the official series. I breezed through the canon bits cuz I didn't want to write about events you've probably already watched. Hope that's ok. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blitz slowly arose from his slumber at the sound of voices in his room. Strange though.. None of them sounded like Penny.

"You're finally awake." he heard someone say from the side.

Blitz arose to sit upright on his bed and turned his head to take a look at whoever was in his room. He spotted a dark skinned girl with navy blue hair and eyes unpacking her bags in one of the corners of the room. Her outfit made her look sophisticated in a very "Atlas" sort of way, consisting of a skirt, a white buttoned top, and a beret resting on her head.

"Ciel Soleil. I'm one of your assigned teammates." The girl introduced herself as she extended an arm to shake Blitz' hand.

Blitz cautiously took her hand and noticed a young lad behind the girl known as Ciel staring at him, smiling in excitement. He and Ciel looked quite similar, same dark skin and almost the same outfit, only he wore navy blue pants instead of a skirt. Without warning the boy hopped over beside her and began yapping.

"Omygosh you're awake! It's so great to finally meet you!" With every word he said he stepped closer and closer towards Blitz. "When I heard that we were going to be teamed up with the freakin Hero of Solitas, I couldn't believe it! Could you please sign my-"

Before he could continue, Ciel tackled him into a headlock with one arm and covered his mouth with the other. "Shut up you idiot!" She whispered, though it was loud enough that Blitz could hear every word. "Don't embarrass me in front of him!"

The two bickered for a while as Blitz watched with a straight face, squinting at the sight of his new teammates grappling with each other.

After the two calmed down a bit and agreed on a truce, Ciel introduced the young boy.

"I'm so terribly sorry about that.. This is my brother Teal.."

The boy named Teal suddenly shot up standing straight and performed a picture perfect Atlas salute.

"Teal Soleil, prepared for duty and combat ready!" He sounded like one of those guys in sales ads. "I hope to win it all at the tournament with you Blitz!"

Figures they'd already know his name, Blitz thought as he began to speak up.

"Nice to meet you.." He said unsure how to handle the two. Noticing that Penny was nowhere to be found however, he decided to ask them about it.

"Did any of you see our fourth teammate here when you arrived?" Blitz asked while scanning the room.

"You mean Ms. Polendina?" Ciel responded. "I was expecting her to be here when we arrived but no, I didn't see her."

"I see.." Blitz barely let out a whisper.

"Also Blitz.." Ciel started to blush as she spoke. "If I may be so rude.. Umm-"

She was cut off by her brother. "What's with that stain on your crotch?!" Teal bluntly inquired.

Blitz' eye twitched as he looked down to see the chocolate stain still there from yesterday. He was so tired he forgot all about it.

Without replying to the question, Blitz stood up from the bed and walked towards the dorm restroom. "Excuse me.." was all he said before quickly shutting the door.

…

Blitz walked the hallways of Beacon searching for his partner. He had excused himself from his other two teammates a while back and while he didn't particularly want to reunite with the loud and strange girl known as Penny so soon, he couldn't help but be worried about all the trouble she could be getting into. He had already been to the cafeteria and courtyard and messaged her with his scroll.

As he continued his search, he ended up mindlessly scouring random locations around the school. It was only after the second hour of wandering when he decided that all his searching would be in vain if he didn't have a single clue on where to start looking. So instead of wasting any more time, Blitz thought it would be a good idea to pass by the training rooms and shake off some rust. At least until Penny replies to his messages.

As Blitz got closer to the training facilities, he heard tired grunts and the clashing of weapons from inside. Curious to see who was training at this hour, Blitz stepped in to check. Given Penny's quirky personality he wouldn't be surprised to see her sparring with someone so early into her stay at Beacon.

To his surprise though, he saw the one person he didn't want to bump into.. The guy who spilled hot chocolate on him yesterday…

There was something about him that seemed different though. He had a look on face that gave Blitz chills.. Overwhelming determination.. Insatiable desire.. If Blitz had to describe the look on the guy's eyes, he'd use those phrases.

Noticing the visitor Jaune stopped striking the metal dummy and turned to get a closer look and almost immediately he reverted back to the same old klutz who bumped into him yesterday.

"Oh it's you!" the blonde cried out, surprised by who was watching him.

A few moments of awkward staring later and Jaune started to feel his sweat trickle down.

"Hey um.. Blitz right? Sorry again about yesterday!" he broke the silence with a sheepish grin, "I was a bit distracted and I really-" Jaune spoke until he was interrupted.

"What are you trying to accomplish here?" Blitz asked, monotone and expressionless as always.

"I'm... training for the tournament?" Jaune replied, confused as to why someone would ask him something so obvious.

"I see.." Blitz whispered. From the way Jaune was striking the dummy and the expression on his face, Blitz could tell that there was more to it than just prepping for the Vytal Festival, though he decided not to pry.

He did however, offer some advice. "You're hitting it too hard.."

"What?" Jaune replied cocking his head to the side.

Blitz kept his monotone demeanor as he spoke. "If you use your full 100 percent on every attack, you'll tire quickly and won't have much control over yourself." he explained as he took a few steps closer towards Jaune.

"Also, you won't improve fighting dummies all day.." Blitz added.

Jaune blinked a few times at the bluntness of the young man in front of him. "I uhh.. Guess that's true.." he responded looking to the floor and running a hand through his hair.

"Wanna spar..?" Blitz said finally revealing his intentions, and while he didn't think Jaune stood any kind of chance against him, it was still better than hammering tin cans.

Jaune on the other hand had to admit he was hesitant to train with other people, excluding Pyrrha. She was really the only person who knew he was a fake. That he got into Beacon using false transcripts. If he fought anyone else, it would only highlight the disparity between their abilities and Jaune could really avoid the extra embarrassment.

But inside Jaune knew Blitz was right, he wasn't going to get any better if he fought things that didn't fight back. He had to test his progress somehow and a part of him always got the feeling that Pyrrha took it easy on him during their training and so after swallowing his fear, Jaune agreed.

"Yeah s-sure let's do it."

...

The two stood across from each other opposite ends of the practice area. Jaune had his sword and shield at the ready as he went into his battle stance. Blitz on the other hand just casually stood there as he pulled out his hammer that he held with his one hand.

Jaune took note of his opponent's weapon. It wasn't nearly as big as Nora's though he decided to be cautious just in case.

"I probably shouldn't use my semblance.." Blitz thought as Jaune began closing the distance between them.

Just like how Pyrrha taught him, Jaune side stepped when he reached striking distance to try and throw off his enemy and swung his sword with a downwards slash.

However just at the last second, Blitz leaned back to dodge the attack and decided to counter with a swing of his own.

Jaune barely had time to block the hammer swiftly coming to bash his head in. The sound that came from the impact with his shield was deafening, and Jaune was knocked back about five feet as he skidded across the ground.

"What the heck?! If I didn't have an aura, I think that would've broken my arm.." Jaune thought as he regained his posture. In terms of physique, Blitz wasn't much bigger than Jaune, they had about the same body mass so it came as a real surprise when Blitz hit him harder than Cardin ever did.

Blitz on the other hand was surprised Jaune was even able to block the hit. He was able to recover even after letting his guard down like that.

"His movements aren't very refined but he has some good reflexes." Blitz thought.

Jaune now pumped with adrenaline wasted no time in getting back in the fight.

He let out a battle cry as he rushed his ever expressionless adversary.

"Rrraaaaaahh!"

…

Jaune had no idea how long they had been fighting, it had felt like hours and yet he still hadn't landed a single clean hit on his opponent. No matter how you looked at it, he was just plain outmatched. Blow for blow he was being overpowered and it made trying to retaliate near impossible.

Blitz swung his hammer upwards as Jaune moved to block, but this time the blow was strong enough to knock Jaune's shield out of his hand.

Without any kind of defense Jaune began to panic in his head. "Oh no.." he thought as his enemy pulled back to take another swing.

"Sorry, but it's about time we ended this." Blitz whispered as he moved to strike.

Still reeling from having his shield knocked away, there wasn't much Jaune could do to avoid the incoming attack. "Not good!, not good!, not good!" was all he could think of before getting whacked in the gut.

"URMMPH!" Jaune's abdomen took the full force of the blow. Eyes wide open and cheeks puffed out, the blonde was brought to his knees as he dropped his sword. At this point all he felt was frustration..

"Is this how it's always gonna be..?" Jaune thought as he knelt motionlessly. "Am I always going to be that loser who gets rejected by Weiss..? Am I destined to be the vomit boy for the rest of my life? All this training with Pyrrha and I've still got nothing to show for it! If I can't change now, then when?"

Blitz pretty much knew this fight was over. Even grim would find it difficult to recover from a clean hit like that. He started speaking to his still kneeling sparring partner.

"That was a good fi-"

Blitz was interrupted when a fist came crashing straight on his face. A clean hit.. It's been a while since he had been the recipient of one of those. More surprising however was the fact that Jaune was back on his feet.

"What the hell..?" were the only words in Blitz' mind as he got caught by a solid right hook.

He thought for sure that his hammer to the gut would have been more than enough to put the blonde out of commision. He underestimated him.

It looked like Jaune was ready to brawl all over again. Eyes full of fire and back in his fighting stance. Blitz stared in amazement at the blonde whom he had been beating to a pulp for almost thirty minutes, damn.. he was actually kinda cool. Sadly it lasted for only a second. Jaune felt all the fatigue and pain rush into his body in that one moment and collapsed in exhaustion. He had finally reached his limit.

As he stared at the motionless body of Jaune Arc, Blitz thought for a second that they may have gotten too carried away in this fight. He touched his own cheek and felt the faint sting of the blow Jaune had landed on him. Despite a lack of technical skill he had to admit the guy was tough and in that moment Blitz found himself carrying a newfound respect for the young man.

"Might as well wait here until he wakes up.." Blitz thought as he took a seat on the floor beside the unconscious young man. In a way he felt responsible for hurting the poor guy.

…

Jaune felt his belly ache hard when he regained consciousness. "Uuuugh, ow that.. really hurts.."

"Now you know how I felt yesterday." He heard his opponent's voice. It took awhile for him to notice that Blitz was sitting right beside him.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Jaune retorted, while getting up to sit as well.

"Here, catch.." Blitz threw Jaune a bottle of water and the young man wasted no time in taking a sip.

"Thanks.." The blonde quietly expressed his gratitude. He lost.. He honestly predicted his defeat but it still hurt his pride to admit it.

"Don't feel so bad.." Blitz followed up, sensing the young man's disappointment. "It was a good fight." Jaune nodded his head though a part of him disagreed.

Still, he had one question. "How in the world did you learn to fight like that?" Though Jaune had met many skilled hunters before, he had never faced someone that just seemed untouchable before. The only other student who appeared to be in the same level was Pyrrha.

Before Blitz could answer however, his scroll buzzed prompting him to take a look.

His eyes went wide at what he saw.

Message - Penny Polendina: Need backup! Sent u the address. Pls hurry, Thx ;D

Right away Blitz stood up from his spot and made towards the exit. "Gotta go, thanks for the spar." He said to a confused Jaune as he got up.

"Huh? Wait where are you-" The door to the training room slammed shut before Jaune could finish.

"going..?"

…

Penny had been walking around the City of Vale the whole afternoon with her new friend Ruby. They spent quite some time looking for her missing friend Blake who has apparently been missing since last night.

Just as the sun had begun to set however, an explosion went off in the distance and the two girls set out to investigate. Just in case things got hairy, Penny sent a distress message to her partner who had been asleep almost all morning. Hopefully he had woken up by now.

When they reached the source of the explosion which was apparently a large warehouse complex beside the port, Ruby recognised one of the men wearing a slick suit and a bowler hat. He had bright fiery orange hair and carried a cane that could act as a firearm for a weapon. Roman Torchwick.. He was busy fighting with what looked to be Blake and the monkey faunus who ran past Penny the other day.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled at the man. Without thinking twice the man opened fire on Ruby as soon as he laid eyes on her and she tumbled across the ground as she took the projectiles head on.

Seeing her newfound friend getting blasted and launched into the air was enough to drive Penny into a destructive rampage and that's how she ended up in her current position.. giving the White Fang rebels a complete beatdown as they charged at her from all directions.

They sent a massive amount of their forces to deal with her but she handily took care of all of them. With complete and near perfect mastery over her levitating blades, there was not a force that could stop her. Not even three fully armed airships.. She cut through those like a hot knife on butter.

Torchwick was forced to make a hasty retreat as the students from Beacon were making things quite difficult for him. "These kids just keep getting weirder!" he voiced his frustrations as he escaped using his own private airship.

As the fight went on, the White Fang grew desperate, and began to regroup. Most of their forces had begun surrounding Penny and some stood ready to ambush her from behind. Even she could seriously get hurt if fifty or more of these rebels all piled up on her at once.

Ruby, sensing the danger that was about to befall her friend called to her at the last second. "Penny watch out!"

Just as the White Fang were about to make their move however, a massive bolt of lightning came crashing down on a large group of the poor faunus rebels and dozens of them were sent flying. The screams of pain and panic could be heard throughout the area as the wind pressure created from the blast of electricity sent even Penny and Ruby reeling.

Silence followed.. White Fang members were slowly picking themselves up, a few who were much closer to the point of impact were clutching on their heavily burned skin as they writhed on the ground.

Ruby, Blake, and the monkey faunus, all witnessed the surge of lightning and were currently gaping at the huge smouldering crater where the lightning struck. "Holy heck.." The monkey faunus beside Blake was at a loss for words.

Penny heard the audible thud of someone landing by her side and to her complete surprise and joy, there was her partner pulsing with blue sparks of electricity.

Blitz didn't look very happy though, his usual expressionless face was replaced by something more menacing.. He gave Penny a look that just wiped off all the joy she was feeling. For the first time since she met him, she actually felt intimidated.. scared even, of her own partner. Penny slowly turned her head to the ground to avoid his gaze while Blitz turned his attention towards the White Fang who were still recovering.

When the rebels started noticing just who exactly was approaching them, they began shaking in their boots. Some of them lost their ability to speak, while others felt their legs losing strength and their breath hitching. All of them however shared the similar symptom of being frozen in fear.

The students of Beacon may not have known who this guy was, but the White Fang were all too familiar. If anyone knew what inhuman deeds have been executed with that hammer, it was the White Fang.

"P-please.. let us go.." he heard one of them whisper as he stepped closer.

The terrifying aura radiating from the Butcher of Atlas was starting to overwhelm the nearby rebels at this point, and who could blame them? This guy was pretty much the number one faunus killer in Remnant.

Right about when he reached striking distance however, Blitz was stopped by a hand that grasped his shoulder. Looking behind him, Blitz saw an entire squadron of police officers, guns pointed at his direction. The captain of the Vale police force had personally stopped him from getting any closer to the White Fang. His grip on Blitz' shoulder was unrelenting.

"That's enough son. We'll take it from here."

…

After the incident, all the students sat together near some boxes by the port. All except Blitz who was currently being asked questions by the police.

"So Penny, you and Blitz are actually pretty strong huh.." Ruby decided to remark on the orange haired girl's combat prowess.

"I guess so.." Penny replied unnaturally quiet.

The monkey faunus who had formally introduced himself as Sun Wukong decided to speak up right then. "Yeah you guys were totally freakin awesome! I can't wait to see how you guys do in the tournament!" Sun was full of energy despite fighting in a large scale battle just minutes ago.

"I wouldn't say it was completely awesome though.." came the voice of Blake Belladonna, one of Ruby's teammates and the girl they came here searching for.

"I'm sorry but it would have been better if your partner could have held back a little." Blake directed her comment towards Penny as she looked at the mutilated bodies of some of the White Fang who were being brought into prison transport vehicles.

Blake thought there was something familiar about him, something that seemed just.. wrong. In the end she decided to keep shut about it.

It was when Ruby's two other teammates, Yang and Weiss showed up when Penny saw Blitz come out of the area where he was being questioned.

Quickly she rushed over to her partner without so much as telling Ruby or any of her other friends where she was going. "Hey wait a minute.. Where's Penny?" Ruby asked when she realized one of them was missing.

"Blitz! Are you ok?!" Penny cried as she ran closer to her partner. When she reached her spot right beside him, the volume of her voice dropped significantly. "Are you.. mad?" Penny still hadn't gotten over that look he gave her earlier.

Blitz stared at his partner, his facial features back to being just plain tired like always.

"Next time you plan on running off like that.. Tell me." Was all he said before walking away.

As he made his way towards Beacon once more, he called out to Penny. "I'm gonna head back.. You should too.."

And with that the usually bright and peppy girl silently followed her partner, staying behind him instead of walking at his side as she normally would. Eyes looking down and fingers twiddling, she managed to make the whole trip in silence, leaving the others behind to wonder what had happened to the two.

* * *

 **Ciel is Penny's official teammate in the show. Teal is another OC. Don't worry they're not so important, I just needed a team of 4. The next chapter will probably just be normal school life for Blitz and Penny. Whether that's good or bad news is up to you. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in the dorms after the incident with the White Fang. Penny and Blitz hadn't said a word to each other ever since they returned together last night. He had purposely ignored her during their walk home and when he did answer, he replied sharply, even harshly to her.

 **...(The night before)...**

"So how was your day Blitz?" Penny asked trying to lighten the mood on the way back from the incident with the White Fang. .

Silence.. But Penny took it in stride.

"Did anything interesting happen to you?" she tried again to get him to speak up.

Once again though she was left without a reply. It didn't stop her from asking again though.

"Did you-"

This time she was interrupted by the sharp voice of Blitz.

"Could you just be quiet for one second?" he spat out, giving her a nasty look, one that she didn't expect.

"I-um ok…" Penny whispered back.

The rest of the trip was silent.

 **...(Present Time)...**

Ciel and Teal, their other two teammates tried their best to lighten up the mood but all their efforts seemed to be in vain.

It was bothering Penny more than it should, for better or for worse she kept her mouth shut while lying on her bed. Eyes staring into the nothingness of the ceiling, there was no life in her.

Blitz wasn't oblivious to it either. As he sat on his own bunk across Penny's he started thinking and realizing that maybe he did act a bit… more like a jerk than he normally was last night. He had his reasons to be ticked off at his new partner but perhaps his temper went a bit too far.

It wasn't like he enjoyed seeing Penny sulk like this, he just.. wasn't good with people. To be honest he wasn't even angry at all anymore, he just had no idea how to confront someone, or even start a decent conversation. For crying out loud, he had never even interacted with this much teens his age until just a few days ago.

Blitz wanted to fix this. It wasn't efficient or productive to have two teammates not communicate with each other. But what to do..? What to say..? This shouldn't be a problem for most people so why was it for him?

While scratching the back of his head and closing his eyes Blitz came up with the conclusion that anything was better than silence at this point. A voice in his head was just nagging him to say something.. Anything to relieve the girl in front of him from whatever she was feeling.

And so Blitz said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm hungry.. Gonna head to the cafeteria. Stay here if that's what you want."

It only took him a second to realize just how bad that sounded. His natural monotone voice and expressionless face didn't help either. It went much better in his head.

It was hard to tell how Penny took took it. She responded timidly, nothing like her usual self. She looked at him for a split second with a face of distant melancholy then proceeded to turn her eyes to the hardwood floor beneath her. She mumbled under her breath.

"OK…"

Not knowing what to do next, Blitz exited the dorm as he let out an internal sigh of frustration. He closed the door gently behind him to avoid doing any more damage and proceeded to make his way towards the cafeteria. It was true that he was hungry.. He really intended to ask Penny to come with him, but he didn't want to make it seem like he was forcing her, so instead…

"Stay here if that's what you want."

Blitz wanted to smash his own head through a concrete wall as he recalled his own words.

…

In the cafeteria, Blitz sat alone. He had picked the most inconspicuous table in the far corner and tried his best to avoid eye contact with the rest of the students.

His team was nowhere to be seen, Penny was probably still out of it and the two Soleil siblings were planning to go shopping in the city to prepare for the days ahead.

Speaking of which, the first official day of class, or in this case the Vytal Tournament preparation period starts tomorrow which meant he had to resolve his partner issues today.

As he silently ate the collection of assorted meats on his plate, Blitz tried to formulate a solution in his head. How to connect with Penny? It seemed like a simple question, but for him it was a riddle for the ages. He was used to smashing his problems away, crushing them until they bothered him no longer. What to do..? What to say..?

Suddenly he heard a scream coming from somewhere around the cafeteria that got him on edge.

"Food fiiiight!"

Blitz got a bad feeling about this..

He looked up and saw a growing commotion of students fleeing from flying trays of canteen food. Soup, noodles, veggies, and even whole turkeys were being flung all over the place.

And the people responsible… "Oh what the heck.." Blitz thought to himself as he witnessed the unraveling brawl in front of his eyes.

He recognised Jaune first, by now he was probably for better or worse the person he had spent the most time with aside from Penny. He was allied with his teammates who Blitz had been introduced to when he and Jaune first met. Nora and Ren was it?

The champion of Mistral: Pyrrha Nikos was easily recognisable. He was too exhausted to notice her the other day, but after taking a close look, he was sure it was her. It wasn't too hard to confirm, after all.. Blitz secretly loved the sweet crunch of Pumpkin Pete's Cereal. A secret he shall keep until the day he dies.

Jaune's team was fighting what looked to be the girls he had bumped into the other day in an all out food war. Penny's new "friends" which consisted of team RWBY.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" The girl named Nora stood atop a pile of stacked tables mocking her foes in a sing song voice.

Ruby retaliated by squishing a carton of milk "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" She rallied her team into battle.

A very long and messy battle.

…

After Blitz left for the cafeteria, Penny decided to wander off into the halls of Beacon, as she paced around the school she began whispering to herself.

"He's probably mad that I left without telling him.. Again.."

Penny had never seen anyone look at her that way before. Having her father, or even General Ironwood scold her was one thing, but Blitz looked like he wanted to rip out her circuits last night. Maybe she was exaggerating but that's what it felt like. The fact that he was keeping quiet for most of the morning was more than enough to solidify the idea that he was still mad.

"He probably doesn't even want to see me right now…" She continued muttering quietly. "What do I do..? How can I fix this..?"

Penny hadn't met a lot of people her age until just a few days ago. Most of her previous companions were comprised of Atlas scientists and her father so she wasn't the best at dealing with other people and relationships.

She recalled how Blitz kept ignoring her night and how he refused to even talk with her. Perhaps she was being a bit overbearing without even realizing it the past few days.

The situation seemed impossible to deal with, how can she fix things if he doesn't even want to see her in the first place.

Suddenly a thought popped in her head, she recalled one of her conversations with Ruby yesterday.

"I don't have a lot of friends.. But if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Those were her own words..

She stopped walking to ponder on her realization.

She knew what she had to do all along... She decided right there and then that it didn't matter if Blitz didn't want to see her. If they don't talk to each other then nothing would change. It might make him all angry again but it's better than things staying the way they are now.

Like a switch had been flipped in her brain, Penny began jogging towards the cafeteria, feeling butterflies in her tummy as she went.

...

At first, Blitz tried to sit through it..

He wasn't done eating, so in the midst of turkey gauntlets, and watermelon hammers, bread swords, and swordfish rapiers, leek knives, and sausage whips, he tried to bear with the chaos and finish his meal.

But by the time hundreds of soda cans were flying in the air along with chairs, tables, and Jaune's team. All due to a whirlwind created by the speedy semblance of Ruby Rose, Blitz had decided that enough was enough.

"Rrrrgh.. I don't have time for this…" Blitz grumbled as he made his way towards the exit, still thinking of a way to fix things with his partner.

Right when he was about to leave however, he felt something smack against the back of his head. It didn't hurt but it was soft, creamy, and was all over his hair.

Blitz raised a finger to take a scoop of the substance on his head and examined the white mess. He sniffed it and even had a taste..

Ice cream.. Vanilla..

Blitz slowly turned around, a dark expression covering his face, hands clenched, and eyes narrowed.

He let out a low growl as soon as he saw the quivering young man standing a few feet away holding a tub of ice cream and a spoon to fling it with..

"Freakin Jaune.." Blitz whispered to himself. He had just forgiven the boy for the chocolate incident and now this..?

Jaune Arc was frozen in place. His face was all scrunched up and cringing hard like he had accidentally sworn in front of . The rest of the people present in the cafeteria had gone silent as well, all eyes were on the two of them.

"H-hey there Blitz, haha didn't see you there buddy!" Jaune began sweating as he swallowed his present saliva.

Without saying a word, Blitz moved his hand towards an untouched watermelon. It didn't take long for everyone to figure out what was about to happen.

"W-wait I was aiming for Ruby I swear!" Jaune tried his best to delay the inevitable but Blitz paid him no mind as he clamped down and dug his fingers in the watermelon with one hand. Effortlessly he raised it up in the air and prepared to heave it at the poor blonde with all his might.

Jaune on the other hand was still trying to talk him out of it.

"Are you crazy? That thing can kill me!" Jaune put his hands out in front of him as he attempted to block the fruit as big as his head. Fortunately for him nothing would come.

At the last moment as Blitz released his grip and threw the watermelon, Penny comes through the door and tries to catch his partner's attention.

"Blitz! I've been looking for you!" She cried as she ran towards her partner and right into a watermelon flying in the air at a hundred miles per hour..

It smacked her right in the face as it shattered into a fruity mess of seeds, pulp, and juice all over her clothes.

She took it quite well actually, only slightly flinching at the impact that may have knocked other people out cold. She stood still after the hit, eyes wide open and rapidly blinking as trying to comprehend what just happened.

Blitz stood still as well, internally screaming and cursing his bad luck. He had spent the whole morning trying to figure out a way to patch things up with her and he ends up pelting her with a watermelon. For a brief moment, he considered digging up a hole to stay under for the rest of time.

Blitz tried to immediately apologize to minimize the damage. "Penny.. I am so sor-"

Before he could finish his sentence however, an entire tub's worth of vanilla ice cream was sent flying to his face, covering the front portion of his head with creamy white goodness.

Giggles were now echoing throughout the room, and the source? None other than Penny herself, who had thrown the ice cream after grabbing it from Jaune's hands. Giggles escalated into laughter and soon enough Penny was wiping the tears from her eyes in amusement. Something about the famous Atlesian hero looking like a snowman just resonated with her funny bone. Honestly until now, Penny had not even known she could laugh this hard. Most of the time, she never even understood the jokes people told her.

Blitz began licking the vanilla near his mouth, once again he was the victim of food assault. This time however, he wasn't the least bit irritated. The sight of his partner finally smiling and letting loose was enough to raise his spirits. Even if he was covered in cold desserts..

He started wiping the dessert off his face when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder

At that moment he turned around and saw Jaune smiling at him and Penny.

"I'd hate to ruin this moment but.. you do realize that you're not alone right?" The blonde boy whispered in their direction.

Blitz took a second look around the area to find Teams RWBY and JNPR silently observing.

"Tch.. Shut up.." Blitz replied as he quickly walked out of the cafeteria in an attempt to hide a growing blush. "Come Penny." he said urging his partner to follow and she quickly skipped right behind him.

As soon as they were out of sight, Ruby Rose moved closer to her snow white partner and spoke to break the silence. "You know they kinda remind me of us when we first met." she said to Weiss who rolled her eyes at the comment.

...

Blitz walked with no specific destination in mind. Penny was right behind him and once again the awkward silence between the two carried on. Thinking that now was as good a time as any to start mending their relationship, he began his attempt at sorting things out with Penny.

"So.. Why were you looking for me?" Blitz started a conversation to try and break the ice.

Penny was looking unusually timid, shoulders slouched and hands clasped together. A complete turnaround from the giggling mess she was earlier. She responded. "I.. actually wanted to talk to you about last night." She mumbled while looking down at the wooden floor.

She continued speaking. "I know I'm not like 'normal' people.. I find it hard to make friends because people always push me away. They think I'm.. weird."

Blitz listened silently as she went on.

"Perhaps I was irritating you with my voice all this time and I didn't even notice.. That's why you told me to keep quiet last night, but I want you to know that I'm trying my best to be better, to not be a strange girl in the eyes of others.. I don't want you to push me away like the others, you're my partner.."

Penny's words became quieter with each passing second. Her voice cracked at her next sentence.

"Am I.. a bad partner?" If Penny was capable of crying then she might have been on the verge of tears at this point.

As if Blitz didn't feel bad enough already.. After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he came out with a response.

"Penny I.. I want to apologize for the way I acted.." Blitz said almost too quiet for Penny to hear. "Also for throwing a watermelon at your head.. You're not a bad partner, I just.."

"Arrrgh why was this so hard!" he thought in frustration.

Penny stopped him right there as she spoke up. "Are you still mad?" she asked twiddling her fingers and looking up at him with puppy eyes,

Blitz looked down to avoid her gaze. He had to admit, it made him uncomfortable. Still though he responded.

"I was.. It's just that I was worried about you.." Blitz was struggling to let the words out, his voice was jagged, his face was scrunched up. It was as if he was pooping out the words instead of saying them.

"You didn't give me a clue on where to find you or even message me back.." he recalled the events from yesterday.

"And when I saw you fighting White Fang of all things it… it felt like you were deliberately putting yourself in danger and I.." Blitz let out a sigh. "It made me.. angry."

All of a sudden the obsidian haired boy was back to his normal expressionless self. His usual formality returned to him in an instant as he tried to act as if he wasn't being a softie just now. Despite having only known each other for a couple of days, Penny was still his partner and he had to look out for her. Based on what he had seen, she wasn't someone who should be wandering off on her own.

"I'm not mad anymore, but I do hope that you can avoid making me worry like that again."

Penny listened intently to Blitz' explanation and decided that it was about time she responded.

"I understand Blitz.. I won't ever disappear on you again. That's a promise." she clenched both of her fists as she made her sincere declaration. "And I'm sorry as well for not informing you of my whereabouts.."

Blitz nodded "That's good enough for me."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he decided to ask one last question.

"So are we good..?"

Penny performed a stiffly awkward first pump as she cried. "We are Faaaan-tastic!"

Annnnnd she was back..

"So where are we headed?" Penny asked her partner as they walked the halls of Beacon.

Blitz looked at her and decided that maybe he should let her decide. Perhaps as a way of making up for yesterday.

"Any ideas?" He responded hoping he wouldn't live to regret this decision.

Suddenly Penny's eyes began sparkling as her smile doubled in size.

"Why not head to the library? I heard that we can play board games there! I have always wanted to play games with real people and not advanced A.I's."

Blitz cringed a little as he fought back the urge to immediately shoot her down. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the coming storm.

"...Fine." He shook as it took every bit of willpower he had to agree.

Penny seemed ecstatic at this point. "Terrific! I believe it's this way!" she yelled as she grabbed Blitz by the arm and began dragging him through the school.

This was going to be a long day once again.

* * *

 **Ok so just one question, is it good to stick to cannon or not. Like I said I'm new to fanfics so I'm not so sure.**

 **Also thx to everyone who read this so far. I know OC fics aren't very popular so I'm quite grateful to those who gave it a chance.**


	7. Chapter 7

Blitz sat on the railings of one of Beacon's many balconies. It was on a tower second only to Ozpin's office when it came to height but he felt no fear even while his legs dangled off the edge of his precariously high seat. The wind felt colder all the way up here, it reminded him of home in Atlas. Unlike home however, when he looked towards the horizon he couldn't help but be amazed by how gorgeous the scenery was.

The Emerald Forest though said to be infested with Grimm, actually looked quite peaceful. The trees swayed in the wind and the leaves blew eastward, swirling and racing alongside the breeze towards the morning sun.

It's been a while since Blitz had some time to enjoy things like this. For the first time in a long time he was actually feeling a sense of serenity. In a place like this, surrounded by people his age who didn't have a care in the world.

He looked down towards the garden and spotted some hunters in training having a good time singing songs together, one boy played the guitar as his companions sang along with the tune. They all seemed so happy, bright futures ahead of them and people to enjoy their adventures with.

Blitz felt a slight pang of jealousy at the sight. He knew these kinds of experiences weren't for him. He was built for.. other things, and yet he couldn't help but want what they had. Freedom, peace of mind, but more than anything he craved for a quiet life. One where he could experience life the way he wanted to. He had been blessed with incredible abilities but an entire nation depended on him to use them for the benefit of all.

He took care of the odd jobs, the dirty work, the things Atlas would never get away with if done in public. Killing Grimm was one thing, but killing humans? Faunus even? Even if they were the scum of the earth, killing them was still frowned upon by most of society. It's just that the Atlas higher-ups had one day decided that removing them entirely would be much easier and more cost efficient for them.

Someone had to do it, and that someone had been him. He had always been told that it had to be done for the good of the people, and in a way they were right. Crime rate in Atlas had never been so low, those punks on the streets were too scared to try anything. The innocent felt safe and they all praised him for his good work.

Recently however, Blitz had started to question if it was at all worth it. After all, he had been committing mass genocide on a monthly basis for almost three years. All his victims, everyone he had brought to "justice" they were too much to count..

As he continued to mull over some particularly bad memories, he heard some footsteps coming from behind. A few seconds later a voice called out to him.

"Oh there you are!"

He turned his head to acknowledge the voice of his easily recognisable partner. Seriously, Penny couldn't sound any more awkward if she tried.

At the sight of the bubbly girl, Blitz' memories brought him back to the events that transpired yesterday and the complete beatdown he received playing board games with her. It didn't matter what they played, cards, tabletop, rock paper scissors, he never won a single game. It was as if he was playing against a supercomputer..

It's been a while since Blitz had been so utterly dominated at something.. It made him cringe just thinking about it.

"Blitz? what's wrong?" Penny asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Nothing. What's up?"

"Our first class starts in a few minutes so I came to check on you in case you've forgotten."

To be honest, he did forget.. School wasn't anywhere near the top of his list of priorities at the moment. He wasn't about to tell Penny that though.

"I was just about to head over.." Blitz mumbled his lie as he scratched the back of his head and looked away from the girl.

"Splendid! Then we can go together!" Penny had her hands locked together behind her back.

"Sure.."

…

The two contrasting teammates walked together towards the gymnasium. Penny was skipping up and down as if going to her first class of the year was the best thing that has ever happened to her. Blitz on the other hand looked like he had just spent fifty years in prison. He was pretty much dragging his feet across the floor.

"What do you think we're going to do today?" Penny asked as she skipped with her partner trudging beside her.

"Hopefully nothing.." He mumbled back.

Penny raised a finger to her lip as she replied. "I doubt that we'll do nothing. These classes are supposed to help us practice for the tournament after all."

They were headed to the gym so Blitz knew that there was a good chance that today's session will involve at least some combat training. He just didn't want to believe it.

"Even though I am extremely excited, I also feel a little nervous at the same time.. Is that normal?" Penny asked wide eyed and curious.

"I'm sure you'll be fine.." Blitz replied as he thought of the other day when he caught a glimpse of Penny fighting off hordes of White Fang on her own.

"You're better than almost all the competition.." He added.

Unexpectedly, Penny began smiling with her mouth open as she beamed with joy at her companion. Blitz thought it was a little creepy.

"Erm.. What are you doing?" He asked as he leaned away from all her grinning.

"I believe that I have just received my first compliment from you!"

Blitz narrowed his eyes at the strange girl beside him.

"I suppose you did.."

The girl was nuts but she never ceases to amaze him. She was kind of loud and can still be a bit of a nuisance but he was glad that they were on good terms. In a way he was grateful to have a partner who was happy to do most of the talking for him. She was trying her best to be a good partner so he tried his best to be nicer.. As nice as he could possibly be anyway.

…

When the two of them stepped into the gymnasium, Penny immediately started gawking at the design of the coliseum like arena. It wasn't quite as extraordinary as the outdoor Vytal Festival Arena but to have such a magnificent space just for practice was special enough on its own.

It looked like most of the students arrived before they did and were already in their seats.

"Hey over here!" A voice called out to them and just the sound of it was enough to make Blitz' eye twitch.

He looked over at the source and there he was.. Freakin Jaune pointing to some empty seats beside him.

"...Might as well." Blitz sighed as he motioned for Penny to go on ahead.

As they got closer, he noticed that the rest of Jaune's team and Team RWBY were all sitting next to each other, with Jaune being at the far right.

Penny sprang towards Ruby, her closest friend in Beacon as soon as she was in sight.

"Salutations Ruby! It's good to see you."

"Hey Penny!"

And just like that, Blitz was left alone with none other than the blonde blunder himself.

"Hey." Jaune quipped as Blitz took a seat at his side.

Suddenly a voice that was even louder and more obnoxious than Penny on a bad day sounded off out of nowhere.

"Hey you're the guy who always gets attacked by food!" An orange haired girl splayed herself over Jaune's lap just to point a finger an inch away from Blitz' nose..

He didn't think much of Nora Valkyrie when Jaune first introduced them but it looks like Team JNPR has its own resident nut case.

"Nora get off me!" Jaune pushed the girl back to her seat beside him and chuckled sheepishly before turning towards Blitz.

"Hehe.. Sorry about that, she can be a bit.. difficult.

"I know what you mean.." Blitz replied as he glanced at his own partner chatting away with Ruby.

A sharp voice then echoed all throughout the area silencing all the chatter from the students.

"Settle down children! Class has officially begun."

In came Glynda Goodwitch, one of the more respected teachers of Beacon. She carried herself with an unparalleled grace as she made her way to the center of the arena. As soon as she reached her destination, she began her introductions.

"Good morning students, I assume you already know why you are here. In the following days before the tournament we will be preparing you for your matches and honing your skills so that each and every one of you will able to perform at the highest level."

Glynda began pacing, eyeing the hunters in-training as she passed them.

"We will be simulating official matches by allowing you to spar with each other in mock battles. The same rules apply, the winner shall be whoever gets their opponent's aura into the red zone."

Blitz heard an audible gulp coming from Jaune sitting beside him. He was sweating, obviously nervous. The people beside him however were a different story.

"Did you hear that Ren?! I'm sooo gonna break their legs!" Nora had her arms wrapped around the poor raven haired boy as she vigorously shook him back and forth.

Ruby's sister Yang had an outburst of her own.

"Finally! We get to do something fun!" She cried.

The rest of the group looked eager for action as well. Some had been waiting for a chance to test their skills, some were craving for a good fight, and some were just happy that they didn't have to listen to another one of Port's lectures.

Blitz just wanted to take a nap..

They weren't the only ones excited about it either. It seemed all the students currently present were also pretty hyped. They began chattering away as soon as they heard the news.

"I'm so gonna win this!"

"I feel sorry for whoever's gonna fight me!"

"Time to show everyone what I've got!"

"I hope I don't get paired up with someone too strong..."

The voices of the crowd died down when Ms. Goodwitch forcefully cleared her throat.

"AHEM!"

Silence overtook the room as she continued her introductions.

"Please try to take these exercises seriously.. Treat it as a learning experience. It's the only practice you're going to get during class hours."

Ms. Goodwitch looked down at her clipboard and scanned what appeared to be a written list.

"Now then, why don't we begin? Is Mr. Wukong present?"

She eyed the students around her to try and catch a glimpse of the monkey tailed faunus.

"Present!"

Sun stood from his seat on the other side from where Blitz sat. Neptune Vasilias, a sharply dressed blue haired boy sitting beside him, winked and gave him a thumbs up as he made his way to the arena.

"Ahh good." Ms. Goodwitch remarked. "Let's start things off with one of the top prospects from Shade academy. Is there anyone in particular you would like to face off with?"

Sun stood silent for a few moments, taking in his surroundings and eyeing a couple of students. He thought of a few who would be a good match for him..

A couple of guys he knew from the lower ranks should be pretty easy pickings.

He could probably give Weiss a run for her money. He doubted her style of combat could fend off all the clones he could make from his semblance.

For a second he even thought of challenging Neptune since he pretty much knew everything about him. But what kind of practice would this be if he didn't challenge himself?

An idea struck the monkey tailed faunus at that moment and he pointed in the direction of his chosen adversary.

"I'd like to try my hand against the Mistral Champ if she doesn't mind?"

Pyrrha Nikos sat next to Team RWBY as well as her own teammates. She smiled at her challenger as she rose from her seat.

"I would be honored to oblige." She gave him a little bow as she spoke.

Most of the audience started clamouring at this point, surprised that someone would actually of their own free will, pick Pyrrha Nikos as their sparring partner.

"Oooh bad move Sun." Yang commented as Pyrrha stepped down into the arena.

Blake couldn't help but facepalm at her fellow faunus' decision, "He's got to be nuts…" She whispered.

Blitz stared at the two students preparing to battle and pondered on the possible outcomes.

Most of them ended with Pyrrha's undeniable victory..

"Are you both ready?" Ms. Goodwitch asked the two students, now with their weapons drawn.

Both gave their instructor a quick nod.

"Then begin!"

…

Sun's semblance allowed him to create copies of himself that had the full capacity to fight on their own. Most of the time he would use these clones to distract and misdirect his opponent long enough to find an opening and strike. That strategy would prove to be ineffective against Pyrrha as she cut through the duplicates faster than Sun could make them.

At this point it was pretty much a chase between a cat and a mouse. Sun's clones held his opponent back, but with each fallen clone, she came one step closer into striking distance.

Sun was desperately trying to find a weakness he could exploit in the unbeaten warrior but found none. Spear and shield in hand, with striking grace and perfect form. Pyrrha Nikos was an unstoppable force. Slicing and stabbing her way to victory.

As soon as she got her chance after defeating all his clones, Pyrrha lunged forward and bashed Sun with her shield.

"Urrpph!"

Right then, Sun realized that he was now in an inescapable close quarters brawl with her. His face adopted a sheepish grimace as he knew it was over.

"I'm screwed…"

Shortly after saying so, Pyrrha slammed her shield along with Sun into the ground with so much force that it cracked under the pressure.

She pointed her spear at her prey's neck as she pinned him to the ground with her shield.

Before she could do any more damage, Sun yelped, "I surrender!" putting his hands up over his head while immobilized on the ground.

A muffled buzz echoed through the arena signifying the match was over. Pyrrha helped Sun get back on his feet as Ms. Goodwitch took a step closer and began going over her comments.

"Excellent work as always Ms. Nikos. I look forward to seeing you perform in the tournament."

Pyrrha gave her teacher a nod as the stern disciplinarian turned her attention towards Sun.

"Mr. Wukong, you did well considering who you were up against but there is always room for improvement. You had only one strategy going into the fight and when it failed, so did you. Try to have a plan B next time.."

Sun scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

Meanwhile back at the audience seats, Jaune was celebrating his partner's victory.

"Yep that's Pyrrha for you!" he declared while crossing his arms and looking rather smug.

"Well it wasn't as if we weren't expecting this.." Blitz mumbled to his seatmate.

"Let's go Pyrrha! You rock girl!" Nora Valkyrie shouted at the top of her lungs drawing the attention of a handful of students and causing Pyrrha herself to blush.

After taking another look at her list, Ms. Goodwitch decided that it was time for the next match.

"Ms. Xiao Long please make your way to the arena."

Yang shot up from her seat and vaulted straight down to the stage.

"Heck yeah!"

…

During the next few hours Blitz watched as student after student fought against each other to test their skills. For a bunch of first years they weren't bad at all. Most of the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR won their matches with the exception of Ruby who had found herself in a bad matchup against Yang. Even Jaune was able to pull out a win by defeating one of Cardin Winchester's cronies who had sorely underestimated his improvement.

"I still can't believe you would pick me. Me! Your own sister!" Ruby berated her older sibling seated next to her.

"C'mon Rubes. I couldn't let you fight anyone else. If anyone's gonna beat up my little sister it's gotta be me." Yang pinched the scarlet girl's cheek only to have her hand slapped away.

"Yaaannng!"

"Hahahaha!"

Blitz sat quietly and tried to ignore the bickering sisters. He turned all of his attention towards the match between Penny and a student who had chosen her as a sparring partner based on her appearance. Her opponent probably thought that she wasn't going to be much of a threat due to her innocent, klutzy, and child-like nature.

Penny had him wrapped around and subdued in microfilament wires during the first minute..

"Well done Ms. Polendina, your mastery over your weapon is extraordinary." Ms. Goodwitch commented.

Penny responded with a high pitched "Thank you!"

Blitz was actually quite impressed with his partner's combat skill. It would take a tremendous amount of concentration to manipulate all those blades at the same time. Though in a way he wasn't too surprised.. He did compare her brain to a supercomputer after all.

Ms. Goodwitch checked two more names off her list and began speaking up once more.

"It seems we are down to our last pair of combatants. Since you two are the only ones left, you'll just have to face off against each other. Will Neptune Vasilias and Brenner Ragnar please make their way to the arena?"

Blitz winced at the sound of his full name. Ironwood must have used it to make his transcripts. As he slowly rose from his seat, Jaune just had to push his buttons.

"Brenner huh?"

"Shut up.."

…

Neptune rose from his seat eager and raring to go.

"I'm feeling pretty good today! I think I'll try to wrap this up quick. After all.." he glanced to the side to spot a pair of girls giggling in his direction, "It looks like I've got some more interesting things to do with my time."

Sun Wukong stared up at his best friend in amusement and disbelief.

"Man, you are sooo full of yourself.." he chuckled out before seeing Neptune's opponent heading down the stairs on the other side of the arena.

His eyes shot open when he saw who it was.

Brenner Ragnar was.. Blitz?

"Uh dude.. I think you might wanna take this fight a little more seriously.." Sun turned to the side and tried to warn his buddy, only to find that Neptune had already started to make his way down.

"Don't say I didn't warn you.."

...

Blitz eyed the foe who stood before him. Some smug blue haired twit who was looking at him like there was no way he could lose.

"I'll try not to make this too embarrassing for you. No promises though."

Blitz kept silent but decided right then and there that he didn't like this guy.

"Good luck Neptune!" Two girls from the audience began cheering for his enemy. They were pretty cute..

Neptune proceeded to smile and wink at the young ladies causing them to fawn over him even more. Giggling and squealing like nothing Blitz had ever seen.

Yep.. he definitely didn't like this guy.

"Brenner was it? Hey I saw you sitting over there, lucky son of a gun, that's a lot of fine ladies. You think you could introduce me to the Schnee princess?"

Doesn't this guy ever shut up?

"No."

Blitz pulled his hammer out from his belt and immediately his whole body started pulsing with lightning.

"Well you're no fun."

Neptune kept radiating that smug demeanor as he drew his own weapon. A rather impressive looking, high tech gun. It looked like something from a sci-fi movie, glowing blue in some areas.

"Are you ready?" Ms. Goodwitch called out to the two young men facing off against each other.

They both gave a quick nod.

"Then you may begin."

"Let's get this over wi- Urrrmphhh!"

Out of nowhere, Blitz' hammer came flying towards Neptune at blinding speeds. It only took a second after the match had started for it to crash right into his chest and send him soaring through the air.

He crashed right into the walls also acting as the bleachers for the audience. A resounding clash of breaking stone and falling rubble echoed throughout the arena. Bits and pieces of the now obliterated stone wall flew all over the place and a smoky cloud of dust crackling with lightning surrounded the point of impact.

Members of the audience were understandably having a difficult time processing what just happened. The whole event happened in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell was that..?"

"What happened? I didn't see!"

"Holy smokes.."

The murmurs among the crowd were getting louder by the second.

When the cloud of dust in the arena began to clear, Neptune's unconscious body was revealed, half buried in the stone wall. At first glance of the structure, it looked like it had been hit by speeding truck and a poor boy had been caught right at the middle. The enormous monitor that displayed the combatant's aura levels showed an extreme contrast. Blitz' aura had remained completely untouched, Neptune on the other hand…

"One percent?" the voice of Jaune Arc rang out amongst his group.

"With one attack…" Blake, who is usually quite reserved couldn't help but point out the fact.

Blitz stood silently as he raised his right hand. A moment later and the hammer that had been pinning Neptune to the wall flew back into his possession. Dr. Polendina had added that particular feature a few years back. Magnetic recall made possible by the machinery in his glove.

"It appears.. that Mr. Ragnar has won this match.." Ms. Goodwitch was still processing the entire event. James really did bring a monster to Beacon…

"Mr. Ragnar, though you were able to easily defeat your opponent, I advise you to be more careful next time. The safety of the students is still our top priority."

Blitz gave her a nod and turned to make his way back to his seat. The whole arena was deathly silent. A number of eyes were trained on him. Unlike when Pyrrha destroys her opponent, the atmosphere at that moment was completely different. No sounds of applause, no remarks of praise, no gasps of amazement. They looked.. Terrified.

It wasn't as if Blitz wasn't used to this treatment. This had been his whole life after all. Everyone was always running scared of him.

Pyrrha was an idol, she was someone who showed care even towards her opponents. She always showed respect and carried herself with dignity in her matches. Her public image was nothing short of heavenly.

Blitz on the other hand was an anomaly who had just wrecked his opponent so hard that he could have seriously gotten hurt if the hit was any harder.

If life was a video game, his stats sat at around a perfect ten on strength and skill. It's too bad those outstanding stats are balanced out by a zero on charisma. His face before the match just oozed out the feeling of "I really want to kill you right now."

It was no wonder why people were always on guard around him.

The silence continued as Blitz climbed the stairs back to his seat. "This again huh..?" he thought as he walked through the tense environment.

It was at that moment when the sound of clapping echoed throughout the room. It wasn't the applause of an audience, not by a longshot. The source came from a single pair of hands.

"Great job Blitz! I knew you could do it!"

Blitz' eyes went wide as he slowly turned his head towards the voice and there she was.. The awkward mess that was Penny Polendina being his one and only fan.

"Do you even realize how stupid you look right now?" was all Blitz could think of as his partner continued to clap for him alone.

Even so.. In that silly mess of a situation. For the first time in a long time, Blitz couldn't help but give Penny a faint smile as he watched her embarrass herself. A smile that was nearly imperceptible, yet truly genuine.

He chuckled to himself as he felt amusement tugging at his heartstrings.

"Idiot.." He whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

 **A/N: So my second year of college has officially begun so I feel that I have to tell you guys that I won't be updating this in a while most probably. I'm also planning to write another story for a different fandom so there's that too hehe. As always I hope you guys enjoyed this.**


End file.
